Bethyl Holiday One-Shots
by Brandidy
Summary: This is going to be a series of holiday one-shots including Beth and Daryl in many different scenarios, including AU. I think that the one's I have so far are not too shabby.
1. Chapter 1-Reasons for Christmas!

It was winter, and Beth had let everyone know that Christmas was coming up in a few days. The group had found a safe zone of sorts with massive walls surrounding the area, so she felt like it was finally time to spread some Christmas cheer. Each person had struggled to let themselves settle down, but it seemed like they were all pretty much comfortable by now.

Well, everyone except **one.**

But honestly, who was surprised that Daryl Dixon wasn't willing to stay put without checking every nook and cranny every night? Or that he eyes each plate he receives with weary eyes before he takes a small bite? Beth noticed how his hands trembled when cops passed by. These were the times that she'd walk up, touching the hair that hung down his shoulder, and at some point, he had stopped jumping. Where he used to tense up and hurry away from her touch, he now leaned into it and looked up at her, and she'd smile down at him and let him know it's okay. It's okay to relax.

But, of course, it was easier said than done. Beth had always said Daryl was meant for the world they lived in. He just wasn't built for large communities with a lot of people, and that was okay with her.

At dusk, he's leave the house, one shared by Rick, Carl, Beth, Judith, and Daryl, and he'd carry his crossbow and just walk along the wall for a few hours.

Beth always heard when he came back in, wouldn't let herself go to sleep when he was out there. And when he'd come in, she'd hear him walk down the hall that she and Judith's rooms were in, which was nowhere close to his own, and she'd smile into her pillow.

Daryl was always looking out for her. When she'd go down to the cleaning area, Daryl would offer to walk with her.

She wasn't sure where they were in their friendship, if you could call it that. She knew she cared about him, and she was pretty sure he felt the same, but because she was so much younger, he never acted out on it. She'd tried to kiss him once, and he almost let her. But then his hand grabbed her shoulder and he looked like a man trying to quit heroin, but being handed a needle. Without any words, he shook his head and walked off.

That was the closest they had came, and Beth was _tired. _Yes, she'd wait, but for how long? How long was he going to keep her in this horrible emotional state?

There were plenty of men she could become affiliated with, but she just couldn't. She wanted Daryl Dixon. She wanted his quiet shyness and his affection for kids and how he looks at her and she can _take on the world._

Because that's how he made her feel, and she just wanted to show him her appreciation. Perhaps she could get him a gift this Christmas? Or, make one. Yeah, she'd make him one. It was decided.

**Daryl pov**

That girl was going to end up killing him. She was always smiling at him, and right now, she was sitting across the room fiddling with something, sneaking glances up at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. But, it seems she doesn't know _everything _about him like she claimed to, because if she did, she'd know he was always paying attention to her.

When she walked into the room, his ears tingled as they listened for her soft steps across the floor and her wispy breaths.

And on those occasions when she'd catch him off guard by touching his neck, he felt like he might explode. Her fingers were so soft and her skin was always cold.

He caught her looking at him one more time before he decided to figure out what she was doing, standing up. Immediately, he saw her hide what she had been messing with and gulping back something along the lines of a lie. Why was she about to lie?

"What are ya' doin'?" Daryl asked even though he knew she wasn't going to tell him.

Beth smiled up at him, one of those big doe eyed innocent smiles that she had perfected so well. "Nothing." She responded, leaning back in her chair so he couldn't see.

He was getting a little upset, only because she'd never lied to him before. "Beth, what the hell are you doin' behind your back?"

Beth seemed shock by him cussing at her, and Daryl didn't know why. He cussed all the time. Why was she so surprised by that?

"None of your damn business, Dixon!" She shouted. Her switch in moods made him more irritable, considering that they were both incredibly hard headed, but she was almost always the calm one. Why was whatever she was doing so important that she couldn't even show him?

They stayed there for a moment just glaring at the other, both of them trying to find a way to leave without seeming like the one who lost when Daryl decided how. "Keep your damn secrets. I don't wanna be part of your childish games anyway."

Her eyes automatically went from angry to hurt, and he knew it was going to happen, but it still hurt to watch and know that he was the one who caused it. He pulled away from her then, pulled away from everyone as he stalked off through the house.

His muscles tightened when he heard Beth screamin' and hollerin' behind him, coming at him like a bat out of hell. "You don't get to just walk away with that being the last word, Daryl Dixon!"

Daryl spun around on her, his hand lifting to further his point as he let it wave around in her face. "You're the one who started getting all uppity about it first! I just wanted to see the damn thing."

Beth moaned in exasperation, making his breathing skyrocket. "You don't get to tell me what to do! You're not my chaperone, remember?" She asked, and Daryl did. He remembered it all the time, how he had mistreated her and how she had proved herself to not be one to take his shit. Maybe that's why he liked her so much.

Daryl raised his eyebrows. "Maybe ya need one. Sure actin' like it."

"Says the guy who can't commit," she whispered under her breath.

Guess she forgot that he had great hearing. "Can't commit? Commit to what?" He questioned, stepping closer as the anger practically dripped off of him.

"Anythin'." Beth said, herself now closer than she had intended. "Me."

What? Daryl looked at her, trying to tell what she meant. Had she wanted him to commit? He just thought that she'd have a better life than with some redneck asshole with and ever bigger asshole for a brother.

"Kiss!" Judith screeched.

Both Beth and Daryl turned to the girl, a question lingering on their faces.

"She's right," Michonne said in passing, her eyes lifted a little above their heads. Both of them slowly lifted their gaze, finding that a single green plant was hung above them in the doorway they had been arguing in. "It's tradition." She supplied before reaching down and grabbing Judith, leaving just the two of them alone. Again.

But this time, it was different. Tension was palpable and Beth was looking away. But, she felt his eyes, and looking up, she felt _it. _That feeling she gets whenever Daryl stares at her, and her heart soars through the roof and she thinks she could take on a million zombies if he's right there.

And he was. He was always _right there. So close. So close, you could touch…_

Beth flung herself at him, their lips colliding like tsunami waves crashing against the shore and her butterflies flew out of her chest and fluttered around her as she got light headed from Daryl wrapping his rough hands around her face, making sure she wasn't moving. But, she was moving. She was rubbing herself against him, making him emit these feral moans, and it just made her want to move more.

Daryl fought against her, but soon won when he pushed her against the wall. It was awkward as she hit it, her teeth knocking into his, but part of caring for Daryl meant liking everything about him, even his lack of game.

He made up for it anyhow, his fingers gliding against her smooth stomach skin and her own holding his, pushing them up, and up…

Finally, he was pushing against her chest and she was practically gasping for breath because the oxygen had been sucked out of her with a vacuum.

"Merry Christmas." Beth whispered, her forehead leaning against his.

Daryl leaned back a bit, looking up at her. "Hmm?"

Then he saw the little booklet she held in her hand, the title, which was written in her flowly handwriting, saying, "101 Reasons Why Daryl Dixon is a Good Man." He took it from her, looking at her as he did, and opened the first page. _"Reason #1. He's more efficient in walker killing than a damn chainsaw."_

"Good lord." He said with a chuckle, flipping to the next.

"_Reason #2. He ain't afraid of nothin'."_

Daryl felt Beth's hands go to his shoulders, and he looked away from the book to see her watching him with open eyes, showing him just how much she cared. He didn't understand it, but he saw it.

She pulled him in, kissing him yet again, this time sensual and slow. It was intoxicating, having her all over him, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He felt her face heat up, and he opened his eyes when she moved away again. "Reason 101." She said aloud. "He has this infuritating way of making you love him."

This time, he was the one to kiss her.

_**Hello, I'd just like to formally invite you all on over to my tumblr, .com, where you can talk to me regularly and request a fanfic! Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2-Look Who Showed Up

Beth watched as her daughter twirled around in her new Easter dress, the blue sequins popping out and littering the floor in light. She was standing in the spot of the room where the window let the sun in, and if she had a camera right then, it would have made for the best photo.

The little girl giggled and lifted her hands in the air, spinning faster and faster. Beth saw that if she didn't stop her soon, she was going to spin right into the wall, and so with her recently acquired reflexes, she snatched the child up and brought her to her chest, kissing her cheeks.

"Alright, enough playing around. We're gonna be late." Beth noted the child's pout, her hand gently lifting her dress in admiration once again, then looking back to Beth with such innocence. She wanted to twirl some more. "We have to go visit your Aunt!" Beth supplied, but the girl still seemed to disagree. "Ellie." She warned, but it was no use. The kid had powers or something.

Beth was caught in her gaze, those big blue eyes staring back at her. Her hair was dark, but her skin was porcelain and delicate. She was the most beautiful thing Beth had ever seen. "_Fine._" Beth admitted in defeat and sat the girl down, letting her run back to her place in the spot light. In just seconds, she was back to smiling and laughing, and Beth was wondering if she was ever going to be able to be a strict parent.

They arrived late. Half an hour late, to be exact. Everyone was already eating and Beth looked around for her sister while her daughter stayed put in her arms.

The crowd was quite large this year. People from all over the city were in her sister's house, loading up on any and everything they could find.

She heard a grumbling noise, and looked at Ellie. "Are you hungry?" The little girl nodded, then pointed at where the bread was sitting in a large woven basket, half empty. "Well, let's get in line then."

Someone nudged her from behind, and she spun around with wide eyes until she saw Rick Grimes standing behind her, a shit eating grin on his face. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Beth hit him in the arm, laughing all the while. She saw his eyes go from Beth to Ellie, and Ellie started moving in Beth's arms, reaching out to Rick. He obliged, holding his hands out and taking the girl into his arms.

"You look so pretty in your dress!" He told her, and Beth smiled. Rick held her in one arm and a plate in the other. "So, where have you two been off to these last few months?"

Beth looked over her shoulder, a big glopping spoonful of beans in her hand. "We went to Disney World last month." She took a bite of some of her ham, holding her hand in front of her mouth as she spoke, just like the good girl she was raised to be. "She loved it. Heck, I did too! It was the most magical place I have ever been."

Rick nodded, chuckling. "Guess you never get to old for Disney. I was thinking about taking Carl and Judith sometime this summer."

"You should." Beth told him. "Speaking of, where are those trouble makers of yours, Grimes?" Her eyes searched the room for Judith right after she spoke.

Rick walked in front of her, grabbing a roll. "They're outside. Carl's 'bout to help set up the Easter Egg hunt, and Judith is sitting with your sister."

Beth's ears perked up. "Maggie's out there?" She grabbed a roll for her and another for Ellie, then picked her from Rick's arms. "I guess we'll be going out there too."

"Beth, wait-"

She was walking out of the back door already. "Hurry up, Grimes. You're old age isn't catching up with you, is it?" She called back, her eyes on the man behind her, when she slammed into someone's warm chest. Her eyes quickly looked over Ellie then turned back. "I'm so sorry," Beth muttered, watching as a piece of mash potato slipped off of the man's chest and splattered against the concrete.

She instantly grabbed a napkin, dabbing it on his shirt when his hands grabbed hers. "S'okay," he told her, and Beth knew the voice.

Slowly, she looked up and met his eyes. Her stomach nearly fell out of her ass. "Daryl?"

"Beth?" He asked looking equally confused.

Beth looked over at Ellie, then shifted her on her hip. "What are you doing here?"

"Rick invited me."

Beth turned, her chaotic death stare focused on Rick. He licked his lips, opening his big fat mouth to try and diffuse the situation, but Beth held up her hand. "Don't."

"Damn, Beth. I didn't know you was going to be here." Daryl told her, dragging her eyes back on to him. "And even if I did, I sure as hell didn't know you were going to be so mad."

"Didn't anybody ever teach you not to cuss in front of a child?" Beth spat, only venomous because it was Daryl Dixon. If it had been anybody else, she would have brushed it off with no concern. She cussed too sometimes.

Perhaps it was a mistake to draw attention to Ellie because Daryl looked down at her, and Beth watched as he looked at her daughter with pain. Good. She hoped it hurt him.

"She yours?" He asked.

And now Beth was in pain. How much was she willing to say?

Beth saw Maggie stand up now, no longer in a conversation. "Yes." Beth told him, seeing his face fall with just a bit more anguish.

"How old is she?"

Here it was. Here it god damn was. Now or never, Beth. Her heart beat was erratic and she was gripping Ellie's waist for support, emotionally if not physically.

"She's three." Beth said, then walked passed him just as realization set in. She didn't want to stand there while he decided what he was going to do, didn't want to see him think about how big of a mistake he had made. She didn't care about him anymore.

Maggie put her hand on Beth's back, looking at Daryl before glaring at Rick and leading Beth away.

They sat on an old porch swing, Judith and Ellie playing in the grass. Maggie was holding Beth's hand, and Beth was just trying not to break down and cry.

Why the hell did Rick think it was a good idea to bring Daryl here? How did he not realize that it was going to tear her up to see him?

"You need to talk to him." Maggie said, and Beth felt betrayal.

"He was the one that left _me_!" Beth reminded her sister, Ellie and Judith looking up at the loud voice. Beth smiled apologetically then sighed, leaning back in the chair.

Maggie squeezed Beth's hand. "I'm not saying get back with him. I'm saying talk to him, tell him about Ellie and tell him how big of a dick you think he is." Beth laughed at that. "Just tell him how you feel. Men ain't smart enough to get it on their own." Beth followed Maggie's eyes, seeing their friend Glenn in the distance.

"You haven't told him yet?" Beth asked.

"Don't change the subject." Maggie teased, slapping her on the shoulder. She stood up after. "Alright kiddos, let's go see what gifts Aunt Maggie has for you."

Beth watched them chase after her. She sighed once again, reclining back and staring at the sky. It was a beautiful day out. She just wished that she could enjoy it.

"She's mine, ain't she?" Daryl asked, stepping up beside Beth's laid out figure.

Beth covered her face from the sun, or from his eyes, and smile with displeasure. "Yeah, Daryl. She is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Beth shot up in her seat, her eyes set on him in an instant. Was he really asking her that? "Are you kidding me?"

He looked at his feet, his eyes not being able to meet hers. She knew he was feeling guilty. She knew everything about him. But knowing everything about him also meant she knew how to make him feel horrible. How to rip his heart out and make him eat it. Make him feel how he made her feel.

"Was I just supposed to pick up the phone and call you? After everything you put me through?" Beth shook her head. "No, you didn't deserve that." She stood up, about to leave. "You didn't deserve to know her."

Daryl followed her, walking beside her while she blew steam out her ears. "I was trying to do the right thing by leaving!"

Beth stopped, laughter filling her throat. Daryl heard her voice crack. "Oh, that's fantastic! I'm so glad you decided that leaving me naked and alone in some hotel in New Mexico was the "right thing", Daryl Dixon."

She tried to leave again, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "You weren't going to have a life with me, Beth." She didn't interrupt this time, needing him to explain. He did. "You were so god damn good, and sweet, and clean. No way we were going to make it out of there without me tainting you black."

"Maybe I wanted to be tainted. Did you ever think about that?" He hadn't. "Maybe I accepted every," she poked him angrily in the chest, "single," again, "piece of what I thought was a good man, despite the shit he had been through." She threw her hands down, balling them into fist by her sides and spinning away from him in her anger. "God! We had been doing so well, too! Here I thought that I was in love with you, and you were just willing to throw it all away because you got some after-sex jitters."

Daryl stalked behind her, his own eyes slanted in anger. "I didn't want you to accept me! You deserve way more than some redneck asshole. You deserved the big house and the picket fence and the husband who gives you everything, and that wasn't me." He shook his head. "That ain't never goin' to be me."

Beth looked at him now, really looked at him. He looked good on the outside. Nice hair cut, shorter than the last time she had seen him. His arms were toned and his pants were clean. But, his eyes were puffed from exhaustion, and his hands were shaking. She didn't want to yell at him anymore. Because, despite all of the fight that she may put up, Beth was tired too.

"I know." She said.

His rage disintegrated, and what was left was a man who didn't know what to do with the cards he was dealt. "I didn't mean to make you upset by coming here today, I-I just needed to see you. Even if it was just once." He rubbed his hand down his face. "I needed to see how you were doing, and I was fine watching you in the window. Saw you and Rick talkin', and I swear I wasn't going to even tell you I had been here."

Beth saw his hands began to fidget, and she couldn't help but fall back into her old ways, grabbing his hand and soothing her thumb over his palm. It was honestly second nature to her after 8 years.

"What changed your mind?"

He stared at their hands together for a moment before answering, feeling how her skin was cool to the touch. "I saw her. Our daughter." His face twisted into a bit of a grimace and he spoke again, "well, I thought she was your daughter. Hell, for a second, I thought she was yours and Rick's and he had just called me here to gloat or somethin'."

Beth rolled her eyes at the thought. "And how would that have made you feel?" She asked, still needing to know what the hell he was getting at.

His eyes went from her own to her lips, then repeated. She felt her toes curl at the very thought. "You kiddin' me? It felt like my body was on fire."

"And now that you know about Ellie. Now how do you feel?" Beth questioned, slightly breathless. He was so close, and it might have been stupid of her, but she loved him. She had always loved him, even when he made stupid mistakes like he did when he left her that night.

His hands slowly slid up her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She shivered while he explored her for the first time in three years, his fingers knowing just the right pressure points to make her want to fall into his moronic arms again.

"Like I have a family." And she wanted to cry because she knew what he meant. He had a family for the first time. A real family. People who would love him and care for him. People who would bring him back from the deep end if he ever stepped into it.

She closed her eyes, letting him lean into her lips, their breaths swirling and her mouth watering with the anticipation. How would it feel? Would it be just like it used to be? She could hardly wait, nearly jumping into his arms and attacking his mouth, but no. He needed to do it. He needed to make it up to her, and she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"Momma!"

They broke apart, seeing Ellie walking over to Beth with her arms spread wide. Beth gave a look of agony to Daryl, letting him know this surely wasn't over, before scooping up her daughter.

"Ellie, there's someone I want you to meet." She said, letting her daughter get a full view of Daryl.

The girl looked at him curiously, then back up to Beth for answers. Who was this person?

"Ellie, honey." Beth thought for a moment on how to introduce them. She wanted to let her know it was her dad, but she also couldn't stand the thought of him leaving them in the future, and Ellie running around asking for her dad.

Beth looked up, catching Daryl's eyes on Ellie. He was looking at her with such awe and strange wonder. It literally looked like he thought the sun shined out of her ass, and she felt her chest warming. "This is your daddy."

Ellie looked back at Daryl. Both Beth and Daryl waited as the youngest of the three contemplated how to handle this new information. Giggling, she threw her arms out, wanting him to hold her.

Daryl didn't need to be asked twice, quickly pulling the girl to him, a huge smile on his face as he did. Beth just smirked, once again wishing she had a camera.

"Daddy?" Ellie asked, poking Daryl's cheek.

He laughed boyishly, then kissed her finger. "Yeah, baby girl. I'm your dad."

Beth sat beside Daryl comfortably as they watched Ellie run down towards the eggs that were hidden in plain sight, a basket on her arm. She was running and jumping, and really, Beth should have seen it coming when she took a dive, her front slamming down on the dirt.

She rolled over, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks and dirt on her chin. Beth stood, once again ready to take on the world for hurting her kid, when she felt a hand slip into her own. She looked at Daryl beside her, him watching Ellie, not even seeing Beth's gaze on him, and it dawned on her that she didn't have to do it alone anymore.

Quickly, she kissed his lips. It was swift, and she took off running after Ellie right after, but it was sweet and just like Beth. Daryl took a moment to compose himself before he too ran to the aid of the little girl, himself just a bit more anxious than Beth, this being his first time dealing with such a thing.

Beth watched him check Ellie for deep cuts or anything, ask her if places her, trying to discern if anything was broken, then looked to her for help like a lost puppy.

She leaned forward, kissing Ellie's hands. "You're alright." Beth cooed, and Ellie sat up, tears still dripping, but she was no longer so hysterical. Beth hugged the little girl and picked up her basket for her, telling her to hurry and get more eggs. Ellie nodded, gripping her basket in determination and running off.

"She's strong, you just gotta remind her." Beth told him.

Her heart skipped a beat when his arm wrapped around her waist, her face turning just in time to catch that emotion that she had waited years for him to mention. Love.

He pulled her to him, kissing her with all that he had and maybe just a little bit more. He had his hands tangled in her hair, and she pulled on his shirt. His lips were no different than before, except that now he was more confident. Where he used to shy away when she scraped his back, he now groaned into her mouth. When she bit his lip, he'd tense up a bit, but when she did it now, his hands ground further into her skin, making her smile and give him gentle kisses. His hands lifted her onto her tip toes, trying to pull all of the emotions out of himself and let her feel them.

"She's just like you." Daryl told her before kissing her again.

_**Hello, I'd just like to formally invite you all on over to my tumblr, .com, where you can talk to me regularly and request a fanfic! Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3-Surprising Explosions

America. Home of the free, land of the brave. You can practically hear the star spangled banner echo in the distance while you're outside. No matter where you are, there are flags and eagles in abundance remind you which country you're in. The land shines in the _love_ and _acceptance_ we offer to people of our nation, or so we like to tell people. We like to make others think that we have everything under control, and in the possibility of a- I don't know, nuclear attack or something- we'd all have it handled after an hour.

But that's not the truth, and honestly, you'd be an idiot to believe a single thing that the government says about how they would "handle" the situation because we are not humans to them. We are not people to save. We are tax payers and we supply their salary, but when it comes down to it, we are expendable.

That's what I knew to be true when the dead started rising like something from a George Romero film. I used to love this country because that's how I was raised. But after everything, after we knew all of the warnings on the radio or the TV were something much bigger than we were led to believe, after my daddy died with my momma after something bit them, after they _came back as something else_, you could hear the explosions in the distance. The bombs going off and on the news, the buildings left the air covered in soot.

They bombed us. No attempts to save anyone, no evacuations, just the decision to kill everyone before they could be killed. Ironically, they're all gone now. Most people are.

Nature is taking back the world. Things and places that used to be occupied by human feet and now covered with grass and weeds. The buildings are starting to look overgrown, and if there isn't dead walking in your view, the world is beautiful if you squint. Humanity is restarting, which it makes you wonder if something like this has happened before. If some other huge event in history took out the planet, and beneath our feet lay ruins from past civilized worlds that we have yet to discover.

One of the hardest things in the world to realize is that you won't be on this Earth forever, and that you'll only be someone's memory. But now, that's not even a luxury granted to the average human. We get to die, come back, and hopefully not kill someone else just to have the cycle repeat. It's honestly like we're reverted back to Paleolithic times, living just to hunt and eat. That's all they do now, only the few of us who have survived are left to have thoughts and options in this world.

Oh yes, the options. The world is just so filled with options now. Live or die? Stay or go? Drink yourself half blind if you find alcohol or just enough to where you pass out? So many options.

I constantly think back to when my daddy used to read the bible to me. He'd say every verse with preciseness, hoping to engrave each and every letter and punctuation into my memory.

Was this God's plan for the world? I wonder if there is someone who will write the occurring plague down on paper, and when society grows back, this new book will be put into it. What will the next generation world think? What will the name of this new book be?

I once found a book in one of the many abandoned houses. It was a book over Hebrew and Greek words ad meanings, and I'm sure I won't have any say in this new bible book, but if I do, this seems like a good name:

**KHAWDASH: Hebrew word translated "new," * the root meaning of which means to "renew," "repair," "rebuild," "restore" with secondary, adjectival meanings of new and fresh;**

These various thoughts and scenarios keep me up at night, sighing and rolling around on pallets in the dirt.

Yet, I still pray. I still sit down when I feel it's necessary and just pray. Not even for me, not anymore. I pray for every child and baby who have to live through this. That they _do _live through this. I pray that if they do die, that it be quick and that they don't get up afterwards. These are the things I pray for now. And god is it painful.

I also spend numerous hours wishing and reminiscing on the past which honestly can't be healthy.

I miss having to wish my old boyfriend Jimmy would take me to some restaurant for our date, or when my sister Maggie would come home for the holidays. She'd buy me these souvenirs from the city and bring them back wrapped in newspapers and pretty handmade bows. Really, I just miss her.

I also miss buying food from stores and doing homework. I miss my momma and my daddy holding me when I feel like there isn't anything to live for, when I cry because the world just doesn't seem like it recognizes me.

But, we don't get to cry anymore. Crying leads to noise, and well, noise leads to walkers.

"Beth, I found something," I hear him say, and I turn to him with my eyebrows raised. He sounds excited, which is something I'm not used to hearing from him.

He stares at me expectantly, his long hair brushing his chin. I need to find some scissors and cut it in his sleep, but knowing him, he'd do the same to my hand. We hold one another's eyes for a moment before I give up. "Well, spit it out, Dixon!" I release, rolling my eyes. Since when was he so dramatic?

He mumbles something about me being an ungrateful brat, and I just laugh because he's back to his normal self again. He slowly pulls his hand from behind his back, and I see a long tube of some sort with yellow packaging. It looks vaguely familiar, I guess, but the writing is so worn on it that it could literally be anything. But, it had to be something that'd make Daryl happy, so I was betting on a weapon of some kind.

"You don't- Jesus, girl! What kind of childhood did you have?" He asks me, brushing passed in such a Daryl-way that I don't even get angry. I'd never tell him, but I hate it when he leaves me alone. Now that he's back, I'll be willing to give some leeway. "Stand back." He warns me, and I immediately step back and stand beside a beat up car.

Daryl sits the tube down, kneeling before it. I see him pull out his lighter that he only uses for when he finds some cigarettes, lighting it and bringing it to a string that is hanging from the tube. Oh!

The string lights up, and Daryl walks backward until he's beside me. "I ain't really too sure that this is gonna work, but if it is, it's worth the fluid." His voice comes out in a hush whisper, and I realize that he's just as excited for him to see this as he is for me. Staring at the tube, I see him slowly turning to me every few seconds to gauge my reaction. Before I even know it, I'm smiling.

I don't know what to expect, mainly because I don't even remember the last time I watched a firework. I kind of recall the brightness, but more than anything, I remember my family laughing and touching me. Just simple caresses of my arm, but it's enough to have me on the verge of tears.

They fall when I see the first light shoot out, and Daryl lets out this little sigh of relief when he sees that it actually works. Probably because he would have been pissed if he had wasted his lighter fluid.

The first one explodes in the air, raining sparkles of light in the night sky, and I start sobbing. I haven't cried in months, and some old fireworks make me feel like I never stopped. Daryl's hand is on my arm, and I can feel my sister's hand in its place. It's like an anchor, dragging me down to the ground beneath me as another shot fires out. Through my blurry eyes, it looks like the Earth is the source of all the fire, and I can't help but thinking how befitting it is. The world has turned to shit. It feels like Hell, and now it looks like it too.

Daryl sinks beside me, just looking at me for a minute. I can tell how uncomfortable he is in the situation without even seeing him, so I take initiative, as I have any other time we have embraced, and bury my head in his chest. It takes a few minutes before his hands lift up, then slither around me and hold me against him.

He's always been so careful with me. Not nice, no not nice by any means. He calls me rude things, and sometimes I think he hates me, but on the rare occasions that he is taking care of me, it's like he does everything in his power to not break me while I cling onto him for dear life. Him trying to keep me from getting too close and me trying to dig myself into him.

But right now, his fingers are rough grappling hooks in my side, allowing no space between us, and I'm so thankful for it. More fireworks explode, igniting the air around us, keeping my stomach churning as the thoughts are slowly fading away and all that is left is _him._

"Happy Near Years, Greene." He whispers in a raspy breath beside my ear. The revelation that it has been two years since it all started leaves me shell shocked and stiff in his arms. Even more so that he's been keeping up with the time.

I hear him taking another breath, preparing himself to speak again, when groans and disgusting gurgling noises erupt from the trees beside us. We're up before we see them, but when we do, they come in a herd. The bodies pile through the woods like a flood, and Daryl has my hand, dragging me in the opposite direction like some sort of savior.

We navigate through the area, climb some rocks and break some windows, and eventually are standing with our dirt caked chest heaving in and out on top of a roof. There are still fireworks going off in the distance, and I question whether or not he had set off more while I was distracted. "Hey, Daryl," I say, my hand hitting his to get his attention. He shrugs his head at me in attention. "Happy New Years." I respond, my legs giving out and my back hitting the shingles. I don't remember whether or not I started sliding before he started running for me, but I do recall each and every instance that I intentionally neglected to eat my food this past week. I remember not regretting it.

"Beth?"

_**Thank you for reading! If you have something to suggest to me for an idea or anything at all, message me, leave a review, or find me on tumblr at the url sacrificiallame . tumblr . com!**_


End file.
